Gakuen Fiesta
by potatomatovee
Summary: sekolah itu, pesta itu, kisah itu, tak kan pernah mereka lupakan USUK and another pairing warning : Sho-ai,typo, alur nggak jelas


Hetalia : milik Hidekaz Himaruya, kalau milik saya, saya bakalan bikin Alfred ma Arthur jadian disini

ini sebenernya tugas cerpen di sekolah tapi karena udah sepanjang ini saya publish aja di sini :D

Happy reading minna-san

.

.

.

.

Gakuen Fiesta

Pagi itu, di Hetalia World Academy, suasana kelas 9A masih seperti biasa, Feliciano Vargas mengoceh ngalor-ngidul tak tentu arah tentang pasta, makanan khas dari negara asalnya, sambil sesekali menawari Ludwig, ehemkekasihnyaehem. Kakak kembarnya, Lovino Vargas asik memakan tomat sambil sesekali mengeluarkan 'kata-kata mutiara'(re:makian) kepada pemuda Spanyol yang masih berusaha menggodanya yang bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang setia memamerkan senyum bodohnya seakan tak terpengaruh dengan makian-makian dari kekasihnya yang didedikasikan khusus kepadanya. Di sudut lain, seorang manusia albino bernama Gilbert Beilschmidth asik berteriak-teriak tenteng keAWESOMEan dirinya yang langsung dihadiahi 'ciuman manis' oleh pantat penggorengan milik gadis asal Hungaria, Elizaveta Hederavary. Ludwig Beilschmidth, sang ketua kelas yang duduk di sebelah kekasihnya alias Feliciano sendiri hanya bisa _facepalm _ dan ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihat makhluk-makhluk penghuni kelas yang dengan sukses membuat kelas mereka menjadi seramai pasar tradisional dipagi hari yang sangat cerah ini. Salahkan Arthur Kirkland, sang ketua OSIS beralis tebal yang dengan semena-mena memindahkan jabatannya kepada Ludwig yang saat itu menjabat sebagai wakilnya dengan alasan dia sibuk dengan persiapan acara tutup tahun yang tinggal hitungan hari lagi("Gue dah banyak kerjaan Lud, jadi mulai sekarang lo yang gantiin gue jadi ketua kelas, ya git!") Yaahhh... si Arthur memang beneran sibuk, jadi ya mau nggak mau dia (terpaksa) harus menggantikannya. OSIS memang sedang sangat sibuk, apalagi tutup tahunnya pakek pesta segala, alasannya biar beda sama angkatan-angkatan sebelumnya. Kalau boleh jujur Arthur ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat saking stressnya(salahkan Tino dan Mathias atas usulan konyol mereka)

.

.

Pintu kelas menjeblak dengan tidak elitnya dikarenakan seorang pemuda berkacamata model _rimless, _dengan iris sebiru samudra, mengenakan seragam dengan sangat tidak rapi ditambah jaket bomber warna coklat tua dengan monor punggung 50 entah apa maksudnya, ditambah teriakan super cemprengnya, "PAGI MINNA-SAN! HERO YANG AWESOME INI SUDAH DATANG!" tak hanya itu, si HERO kesiangan itu ternyata juga ketularan virus asem-asemnya(re:AWESOME) Gilbert. "Diem kamu burger-freak! Pagi-pagi dah bikin berisik aja, git!" teriak sang ketua OSIS dengan sangat tidak nyantai plus kata-kata bak seorang bajak laut yang selalu setia menyertai setiap ucapannya. "Ahh~ ARTHUR! BILANG SAJA KAMU KANGEN SAMA HEROMU YANG HEBAT INI!" balas Alfred(si HERO kesiangan) dengan kelewat narsis sambil memeluk(re:menerjang) Arthur dengan tidak elitnya. "Lepaskan GIT! Siapa juga yang kangen sama HERO-baka macam kamu." Semprot Arthur dengan muka kelewat merah karena malu."Arthur~~kamu kalau tsundere malu-malu gitu jadi makin imut aja~~"goda Alfred "GUE NGGAK TSUNDERE, GIT, gue itu GENTLEMAN, you baka!" sangkal Arthur.

Oke, lupakan adu mulut sang ketua OSIS dengan maniak-burger yang selalu terjadi SETIAP PAGI, sekarang fokus lagi ke pintu kelas, terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang satu berambut hitam legam acak-acakan bermata secoklat kayu jati, pemuda yang bisa dibilang manis dan ganteng secara bersamaan, dialah Bhinneka P. Ekawardhana alias Eka. Dan yang satu lagi sedikit mirip sang pemuda pertama hanya bedanya rambutnya ikal dengan alis yang agak lebih tebal,dengan postur sedikit lebih pendek dari Eka, dialah Razak. Mereka berdua bersaudara, dengan hubungan yang cukup unik, kalau ketemuan saling adu jotos tapi kalo nggak ketemu kangen-kangenan(meski fakta ini langsung dibantah oleh keduanya) yahh semacam CINTA tapi BENCI eh maksudnya SODARA tapi BENCI, maklum keduanya sama-sama tsundere dan memiliki harga diri kelewat tinggi jauh lebih tinggi dari Mount Everest.

.

.

Di HIA suasana terasa sangat lengang dikarenakan sekarang mereka sudah **MERDEKA** dari yang namanya **UJIAN KENAIKAN/KELULUSAN** bisa dibilang mereka bebas. Hanya segelintir siswa Hetalia World Academy yang masih lalu lalang sambil bawa-bawa buku dikarenakan mereka harus mengikuti **REMIDIAL** karena nilainya belum tuntas,

"Art, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Alfred yang melihat Arthur yang akan keluar kelas.

"Ruang OSIS, ada rapat, kamu lupa ya? Ayo kamu Sekretaris kan, kita mau bahas tentang acara tutup tahun itu, git!" balas Arthur seperempat tidak peduli.

"Ooo~ iya ya.." jawab Alfred dengan muka bodoh tapi tetep kece miliknya.

Mereka berjalan bersama ke ruang OSIS, keheningan tak nyaman pun menyertai sepanjang perjalanan mereka, tidak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan tak nyaman itu, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan. Sampailah mereka ke ruang OSIS.

"Oke semuanya, kalian pasti sudah tahu untuk apa kita mengadakan rapat ini, aku harap semua berjalan baik-baik saja tanpa adanya keributan tidak penting." Arthur berbicara singkat. "Jadi, tutup tahun kali ini akan berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, oleh karena itu kita akan mengadakan acara...bla bla bla bla dengan dana kurang lebih XXXXXXXXXXXXX dan dengan bla bla bla..." Kata Arthur memulai dengan membacakan garis besarnya. "Baik, diantara kalian ada yang punya usul yang bisa dijadikan opini untuk acara yang kita sepakat beri judul 'GAKUEN FIESTA'ini?" tanya Arthur sambil memasang senyum gentlemannya.

"Ano... umm... Bagaimana jika menggunakan konsep seperti barbeque party atau garden party?" usul Kiku, sang bendahara,"selain lebih mudah konsepnya, dana yang kita butuhkan juga tidak terlalu banyak." Tambahnya, maklum bendahara jadi bahasanya nggak jauh-jauh dari penghematan aggaran. "aku setuju dengan Kiku, tapi bagaimana jika para peserta juga menggunakan kostum(cosplay) biar lebih unik." Usul Eka, yang merupakan sie Kegiatan di OSIS. Ugh ingin sekali Eka mendandani Razak dengan kostum nekomimi yang ia dapatkan dari Kiku. "Aku setuju, nanti juga ada pertunjukan kembang api, biar Jia Long, pemuda Hong Kong itu yang mengurusnya." Ucap Im Young Soo seenaknya yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari pemuda ganteng dari Hong Kong itu.

"Hmmm... boleh juga usul kalian aku akan menulis point-point nya, aku harap kalian mengatakan jika kalian tidak setuju."ucap Arthur, para peserta menunjukkan gesture bahwa mereka setuju akan konsep acara ini jadi, "Jika semua setuju, aku akan membuat garis besar proposalnya biar Alfred yang mengembangkannya." Lanjutnya "Yaahhh Art~ kamu kok gitu sih, nambah-nambahin kerjaanku aja." Keluh sang American "Itu sudah tugasmu, git!"balas Arthur cuek sedangkan Alfred menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Oke Alfred deadlinenya besok siang harus sudah ada dan jangan lupa besok ada rapat lagi di jam yang sama untuk desain Gakuen Fiesta kita, rapat bubar." Satu per satu anggota OSIS keluar ruangan. Di dalam hanya tinggal Eka yang membereskan kertas-kertasnya, Alfred yang masih mengeluh dan dan Arthur dengan tumpukan dokumen di depannya. "Al, Art duluan ya~" Eka pamit keluar yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh kedua sejoli eh maksudnya kedua orang itu. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Kalau kamu mau kembali, kembali saja, git!" kata Arthur setengah mengusir. "Yahh tapi kau sama sekali belum membuat garis besar proposal yang harus kubuat OLD MAN!" kata Alfred dengan nada mengejek setengah kesal karena Arthur memberinya tugas. "BERANINYA KAU! Hah.. baiklah jadi, kamu buat ini dan bla bla bla bla bla..." begitu penjelasan Arthur yang dengan santainya menulis di kertas HVS di depannya, tanpa menyadari tatapan intens dari lawan bicaranya. "dan kau buat penutupnya lalu di print lalu kau– NGAPAIN KAMU LIAT-LIAT GIT! Aku tahu aku emang **GANTENG** jadi jelaskan NGAPAIN KAMU LIAT-LIAT bukannya ndengerin, you burger-freak!?"semprot Arthur dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. "enggak apa apa kok Art, oke kalau gitu ayo ke kelas." Ajak Alfred. "Kau duluan saja, aku masih mau menyelesaikan sedikit urusanku." Tolak Arthur yang tumben-tumbennya nggak pakai kata "git" atau "burger-freak". "Eh oke tapi, kamu nggak mau ditemenin sama HERO ini?" tanya Alfred yang entah mengapa enggan meninggalkan Arthur sendirian, apalagi sekolah makin sepi karena sebagian besar siswa memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. "Nggak usah, makasih." Tolak Arthur dengan nada datar. Dan meski begitu Alfred tidak beranjak dari sisinya entah karena malas atau karena apa.

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama, rapat OSIS kembali diadakan karena semakin mepetnya waktu yang ada, 5 hari lagi bro, si ketua OSIS juga makin ketar-ketir, tinggal tanda tangan dari kepala sekolah(yang saat itu lagi sibuk) pada proposal kegiatan itu lalu semuanya beres. Rapat kali ini berjalan lumayan lancar, lumayan... yahh yang seharusnya lancar jadi sedikit ada cek cok, salahkan Alfred yang menyarankan agar para anggota OSIS dan MPK berkostum nekomimi, yah meskipun akhirnya terpaksa disetujui gara-gara ancaman sebuah frying pan milik Elizaveta, sang MPK kelas 9A, dan pandangan memohon anggota OSIS dan MPK cewek yang akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati sang ketua OSIS. Rapat gaje tersebut akhirnya selesai juga, tinggal menyebarkan berita ke seluruh penjuru kelas 9 dari 9A-9J. Ah sudahlah itu Eka dan Jia Long yang urus. Barang-barang kebutuhan pesta biar Kiku dan Elizaveta yang urus, ia tidak peduli se**laknat** apa barang yang akan dibeli dua cunguk itu. Saatnya ia pulang ke rumahnya dengan damai bila saja ia tidak dibuntuti oleh sang sekretaris kelewat berisik yang kebetulan rumahnya sejalan dengannya, nasibmu malang sekali nak.

"YO OLD MAN! HERO ini akan menemanimu pulang!" teriak suara manusia berkacamata dibelakangnya.

"BLOODY GIT! Kau mengganggu saja HERO baka! Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang takut pulang sendiri! APA PULA ITU OLD MAN?!" Jawab Arthur kesal. Ia bukannya tidak mau diperhatikan Alfred bloody git itu, hanya saja ia merasa yaaaa... ARGH entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Meskipun sempat diwarnai penolakan yang dibumbui makian-makian dari Arthur, akhitnya Arthur menerima juga, toh ia punya teman bicara di jalan, yahh teman, hanya _teman._

**Minggu Malam jam 19.00 waktu setempat**

Para siswa dari 9A-9J sudah berkumpul di kebun(atau taman)belakang sekolah mereka yang sangaaaaaaaat luas, mereka berdandan dengan aneka bentuk dan model kostum(kebanyakan cosplay-an dari anime) yang... begitulah. Para anggota SIS lah yang paling mencolok, pakaian nekomimi dengan telinga dan ekor neko dengan baju dan rok kelewat mini dan ketat, di suatu sudut, Kiku tampak tidak nyaman dengan pakaian itu, meskipun itu adalah produk asli negaranya, ia selalu berusaha menurunkan rok yang baginya kelewat tinggi, lain lagi dengan Arthur, wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan malu karena pakaian laknat itu, ditambah banyak siswa dan siswi yang salah mengenalinya sebagai perempuan, salahkan wajahnya yang manis ditambah nekomimi yang membuat sang ketua SIS tersayang kita jadi semakin imut. Lovino dan Antonio(entah janjian atau enggak) sama sama memakai kostum tomat(?) yang akhirnya membuat Lovino misuh-misuh dengan wajah merah padam karena kostumnya sama dengan si _tomato-bastardo_ , Eka dan Razak(yang dipaksa Eka berpakaian sama dengannya) menjadi sorotan sekaligus bahan ejekan khalayak ramai, tinggal tunggu waktu saja wajah manis duo Melayu ini masuk mading sekolah ufufufu.

Ah hampir lupa, ketua OSIS tersayang kita belum memberikan pidatonya yang berkaitan dengan acara Gakuen Fiesta ini.

Dengan wajah merah padam, Arthur naik ke podium, yang sudah disediakan.

"Selamat malam, semuanya, teman-temanku dari kelas 9A-9J, aku tahu kalian pasti merasa senang dengan acara pesta malam ini, aku harap acara Gakuen Fiesta ini bisa menjadi kesan untuk kalian, ketika tahun ajaran depan kita sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi, intinya aku ingin acara ini berkesan dan kalian bisa menikmati apa yang sudah aku dan teman-teman OSIS dan MPK sediakan, selamat berpesta, selamat malam minna-san." Pidato Arthur dengan singkat-padat-nggak-jelas, yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para murid kelas 9.

Alunan musik, makanan, minuman, barbeque, dan banyak lagi membuat pesta ini makin meriah. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip menambah kesan 'hidup' taman belakang Hetalia World Academy ini yang penuh akan manusia dengan segala jenis dandanan mulai dari yang normal sampai yang random. Tapi, diantara keramaian ini, tidak ada yang menyadari menghilangnya dua orang yang seharusnya hadir di sini.

.

.

Dua orang berjalan ke sudut sepi di taman itu, satu orang menarik seorang lainnya dengan penuh semangat sedangkan yang ditarik menggerutu dengan logatnya yang sangat kental. Sampailah mereka ke sudut itu, seseorang yang ditarik langsung bertanya dengan nada nyolot

"Apa maksudmu menarik-narikku dengan semena-mena seperti itu, Alfred no BAKA!?"

"Artie... " panggilan itu langsung mendiamkan mulut sang lawan bicara yang kadar darah dalam wajahnya sudah overload(yak benar mukanya sudah sangat merah)karena menahan malu.

"Aku ingin Gakuen Fiesta ini menjadi sangat berkesan untukmu dan untukku, jadi aku... uhmmm... aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku...me-menyukaimu eh tidak aku mencintaimu, sudah sejak lama, sejak pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini, kau sukses merebut seluruh perhatianku, pikiranku, jadi... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Artie?" tanya sang pemuda iris biru kepada lawan bicaranya yang menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi semburat merah yang sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

Perlahan, sang lawan bicara mengangkat wajahnya, dengan wajah manis yang dipenuhi semburat merah itu, ia menjawab

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku" kata sang lawan bicara si penarik tadi, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, meminimalisir jaraknya dengan sesosok manusia dengan postur sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir sang penarik. Ciuman yang begitu polos, penuh dengan perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Sorakan dari para murid Hetalia World Academy yang begitu menggelora menyadarkan dua sejoli itu, langit malam yang gelap dipenuhi ledakan petasan-petasan warna warni yang menambah suasana menyenangkan malam ini. Jauh lebih keren daripada ledakan bom nuklir saat Cold War antara Russia dan America...

"Ahh~ Lihatlah Artie, indah sekali kembang apinya, aku harus berterima kasih pada pemuda Hong Kong itu," kata orang itu pada seseorang yang sedikit lebin pendek darinya(yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya)

"Artie, aishiteru." Yang membuat wajah kekasihnya dipenuhi semburat merah menyebalkan. Malam ini malam yang sangat berkesan bagi seluruh siswa kelas 9 Hetalia World Academy dan tentu saja, mereka berdua.

"Love you too,git"

END~

maafkan saya dengan gerita gaje ini, suasana sekolahnya ini ngambil setting sekolahan saya, oresama(plak) tau ini masih banyak kurangnya, jadii boleh ding minta REVIEW dari para pembaca

regards

Potatomatovee


End file.
